We, the Young
by RebelzHeart
Summary: Moments between the members of Class 1-A. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Frost has begun curling on the window, thin, translucent fingers dancing on the sill and ghosting along the glass. The chill creeps into the dorm rooms, finding little cracks in the building and making it's way inside, freezing bedrooms that are further from the heater and forcing the administration to overcompensate, making the rooms too close to the heater at a level where students are walking around in shorts and tank tops and _still_ complaining.

Finding no proper middle ground, the heater was turned to room temperature and the lucky few managed to have nicely heated rooms while the others suffered in the cold.

Friday night found them huddling together upstairs, Momo making two heated blankets before completely wiping out and the students trying to cajole each other into offering warmth, bribes and blackmail sent around in desperate but futile attempts to find some semblance of warmth.

By the time that curfew (10:00 p.m.) had rolled around, most of the students had either fallen fast asleep in an attempt to alleviate the heat issue or had surrendered to a sleepless night.

It was with the dim lighting of lights peeking out through cracks under the doors or the faint blue glow of a screen from an open door with students unwilling to freeze alone in their rooms that led Izuku through the halls that night, his fingers bumping against the walls in an attempt to compensate for the lack of light.

He finds his way to Todoroki's room, and under the door filters a warm orange light.

Izuku knocks once, twice, and his hand stills.

There is the sound of shuffling and something is knocked over, light cursing before an apology is half whispered, half shouted through the door and some more stumbling before the door flies open and Todoroki, apparently having used too much force, hits himself on the forehead with the door. Todoroki's head flies back and he presses a hand against his forehead for a moment, which looks red, before he quickly reasserts himself and blinks blearily at Izuku.

"...Midoriya-kun?" He asks, surprised, before ushering Izuku in and making a very obvious attempt to cover up the bleeding wound on his forehead.

It doesn't work.

"You're bleeding!" Izuku exclaims, trying to keep his voice low but still half shouting as he reaches for Todoroki's wrist and pulls it down.

Todoroki turns red and he makes vague sounds of acknowledgement, "It's okay," he says, desperately, as though simply the words will knit together his skin.

" _It's okay_?" Izuku repeats, an incredulous hiss of disbelief, and he shakes his head, as though to ask himself is Todoroki is actually being serious or if this is just an extremely realistic dream. "Your forehead is _bleeding_."

"It will stop in a bit," Todoroki says awkwardly, unused to having someone fussing over him in such a manner.

"It will..." Izuku throws his hands in the air and makes an odd, irritated puffing noise. "Just a sec, I think..."

He digs into the pocket of his bright red sweatpants, slight shuffling. Todoroki's eyes find their way to the sapphire blue _ALL MIGHT_ in big block letters that runs sideways down one pant leg, and thinks a bit fondly (though not without his fair share of amusement), _ah, of course_. Izuku, somewhat surprisingly, is the biggest All Might fan that they know. (Or perhaps not, if Todoroki is sticking with his theory... and he is, thank you very much, no matter what Izuku protests... that All Might is Izuku's father.)

"A- _ha_!" Izuku gives a triumphant shout, and then immediately turns red and gives a vague apology for the noise, "Sorry, ah, here," he holds out a band-aid proudly and a box of tissues, and Todoroki bites back a smile.

Because of _course_ , Izuku has Present Mic themed band-aids.

He really shouldn't be surprised, but he is, a twitch, even if only because they aren't All Might. (But then again, even that should not surprise him. Though All Might will always seem to be number one in Izuku's mind, the truth is that he is a fan of all heroes, old or novice.)

"If you'd just put some ice and maybe melt it," Izuku says, leaning forwards a bit and his fingers brushing against the tissue in Todoroki's hands, "Then you can get it wet, yeah? And if we just wash the blood a bit, we can put the band-aid on, and it'll be better!" He looks immensely pleased with himself when he leans back, beaming at Todoroki with bright eyes and a wide smile.

Todoroki covers his mouth with a hand and ducks his head down in an attempt to hide the growing smile on his lips.

(He fails, judging from Izuku's pout, but somehow he doesn't mind.)

"Thank you," Todoroki says, fluttering his fingers over the tissue. A small layer of frost crawls over the paper, and he doesn't even need to activate his quirk, the warmth of his hand is enough to melt it. When it's wet, he sort of presses it to his forehead and wipes violently to the side, wincing as he does so.

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" Izuku's voice is far louder than he wants it to be, and he immediately clamps a hand over his lips even as the other grabs Todoroki's wrist. When Izuku pulls away, he sighs, "Sorry, I just... what are you _doing_?"

Todoroki blinks owlishly.

Had he done it wrong?

"I'm... cleaning the wound?" He says uncertainly.

Izuku stares.

Todoroki fidgets.

"Ah..." Izuku shakes his head, sighing a bit, and he asks uncertainly, hands making vague, uncertain motions as he asks, "Do you mind if I..."

"No, no," Todoroki presses the wet cloth in Izuku's hand, the long edges of his canary yellow sweater brushing against Izuku's palm as he hands it over. "Of course," he tries to press down the feeling of embarrassment, "Thank you."

"No problem," Izuku smiles a bit and re-folds the paper napkin so that it's on a side with no blood, "What you were doing there wasn't exactly, well, uh, wrong, but it just..." He shrugs a bit, the tips of his ears looking distinctly pink ( _ah_ , Todoroki thinks, _he must be cold_ ), "That looked like it was painful."

"Well, you know," Todoroki shrugs, the collar of his turtleneck brushing against the bottom of his chin and shifting against his earlobes, fleecy and warm, "Cleaning wounds is painful, right?"

Izuku looks indignant, "Yeah, well, a _little_ but not like _that_! That's just... that's just..." He puffs out his cheek and shakes his head, "That's just aggravating your wound!"

He says it so righteously, as though it were such a severe crime, that Todoroki cannot hold back a small laugh at his antics. "If you say so," he says, amused.

"I do," Izuku huffs.

Izuku rights himself, prim and proper and it makes Todoroki laugh again and that makes Izuku huff at him even more. It's a vicious (amusing) cycle.

"You done?"

Izuku is joking, Todoroki knows, because of the little smile on his lips, and thus Todoroki allows himself a few more seconds of laughing before he stops and settles down and he nods, trying to regain any lost dignity. (He's not sure it works, but, ah well, you can't blame a boy for trying.)

"Okay," Izuku smiles.

Todoroki smiles back.

Izuku gives a little forewarning _I'm going to start now, okay?_ and waits for Todoroki's nod before he leans forward and starts to dab at it. It's slow, much more soft and far gentler than Todoroki might have expected (though he doesn't know _what_ he expected, it's been so long since someone else has cleaned a wound for him, even at U.A. it's been a quick kiss from Recovery Girl before being shooed off).

Izuku's touch is as light as a feather, soft and smooth on his forehead, fingers barely lingering atop his brow and it feels like both only a second and eternity has passed before Izuku leans back and beams at Todoroki, his entire face lighting up as he says, pleased with himself, "There! I'm done!"

Todoroki is both relieved, and yet finding himself missing that soft touch already. "Thank you," he says quietly even as Izuku unwraps the Present Mic band-aid (neon yellow with little, blob-like grey microphones on it) and sticks it on his forehead, firmly pressing the sticky sides but leaving the injured area alone.

"The least I could do," Izuku turns a bit red, "Especially since you only hit your head trying to open the door for me. After I visited your room so late, too..." he laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Ah, right..."

Todoroki starts.

"What was your reason for coming to my room?"

Izuku blinks at him a bit, and then sighs, "I had a dream where you got injured, and I just wanted to satiate my concern, is all."

 _Satiate._

It isn't the type of word that Izuku uses, more stilted and crisp, it's more likely a word that Todoroki would use.

"It's alright to have some other reason," Todoroki says quietly, though he doesn't know what he expects.

Izuku smiles a bit at him and sits down properly on the floor, shifting from his kneeling position, and tilts his head to the side, "Maybe I just wanted to have some company," he says it in a way that makes the _maybe_ seem pointless.

"Ah," Todoroki tugs the collar of his sweater up to try and hide his blush, "And you decided to come and find me?"

"Well..." Izuku gives an awkward little laugh, rubbing the back of his head, "We're friends, aren't we?"

Todoroki smiles at that, pleased, "Yes," he agrees, "Yes, we are."

 _Friends_ is such a nice word. Todoroki is still wrapping his head around the wonder of it all.

"I'm honored," Todoroki says quietly.

Izuku offers him an amused, private smile, and answers lightly, "Don't be silly. What's so honorable about a little visit between friends?"

 _A lot,_ Todoroki thinks.

 _It's because I haven't_ had _friends,_ he thinks.

 _I'm honored to have_ you _as a friend,_ he thinks.

"It's because it's you," His mouth says, humble and shy.

"Oh, well," Izuku visibly starts, eyes blinking and fingers still and then he turns bright red. "That's... that's..."

Oh drat.

He said the wrong thing, didn't he?

Izuku looks away, refusing to look at Todoroki. He's bright red. Is he really that angry? Todoroki tries to come up with the best way to apologize, but his mouth doesn't seem to want to work with him right now. Then, before he can apologize, Izuku regains his voice and peeks a bit at Todoroki, smiling a little, "Thank you," he says, earnestly, "That's one of the nicest things that anyone's ever said to me."

"Oh," Todoroki says, dumbfounded.

That's.

That's.

That's a bit crazy.

"But, last week, Uraraka said that she bet you could lift up a bed," Todoroki says awkwardly.

Izuku laughs, "That's a nice thing to say, too. But it's more an observation. I mean, saying something like, it's an honor to have you visit because it's _you_ , specifically..." he scratches his cheek and ducks his head down, "You sure know how to make someone feel special."

"Ah," Todoroki's shoulders relax, and he feels quite pleased with himself, "I'm glad to hear that."

Izuku smiles at him, "It's very hero-like to say something like that."

Todoroki blinks, "Complimenting people is heroic?"

"That, too," Izuku laughs at him, and it's a little bit infectious, "But, just, you're happy because you managed to make other people happy. That, I think, is a heroic trait."

"Ah, well," Todoroki shrugs, "Isn't everyone like that?"

Izuku shakes his head, "You're very kind," he says.

"Thank you," Todoroki says, "You're very kind, too.

Izuku laughs, "Now we're just stuck in a loop of complimenting each other. We'll be here forever if we try to keep going. Are you planning on going to sleep soon?"

Todoroki casts a glance around his room. Stiff and formal, tatami mats on the floor and his futon hard on the ground, he can't imagine sleeping with much comfort tonight. Besides that, he thinks privately to himself, he'd much rather spend time with Izuku.

"No," he says out loud, quiet and firm. "I don't think I will be able to."

"That's alright," Izuku winks at him, "I was thinking ice cream?"

Todoroki tilts his head to the side, "It's late. And the temperature is very cold."

"Ice cream is delicious, though," Izuku pouts and flops over Todoroki's lap, "Come on. You really don't want _ice cream_?"

"Well..." Todoroki doesn't have to think much about it. He probably shouldn't (at home, there wouldn't be ice cream, and if they did have it, he wouldn't dare to go downstairs in the _night_. That's just asking for trouble) but he loves ice cream. "I suppose _one_ bar couldn't hurt..."

Izuku cheered and bounced up, "Let's go!" He whisper shouted, and Todoroki laughed, trailing behind.

They regret it a bit afterwards, Izuku shivering the entire time that he eats and Todoroki laughing at Izuku, saying, _you should just stop_ and Izuku sticks out a bright blue tongue _you just want an excuse to eat my bar!_ but Todoroki does not deny his claim, just smiling a bit as they finish.

Izuku shivers when they're done, whining that he's cold and Todoroki pokes him, _this is why you don't eat ice cream in the middle of winter!_ as Izuku pouts at him, but it all works out because Izuku stays in Todoroki's room, _your fire side is really warm, I'm sleeping with you_ and Todoroki laughs _you're pushy when you're tired_. Izuku shrugs _I'll regret it in the morning_ but he doesn't because it was nice, sleeping against Todoroki because he is a natural heater and Izuku is _cold_ , darn it.

And when they wake in the morning, tangled in each other's limbs, Izuku grins at Todoroki and says _want to go jogging with me_ and Todoroki groans _it's freezing outside_ , Izuku laughs, _in the gym!_ and Todoroki stares, _the gym is so far though_ , Izuku smiles, _it'll be our warm up_.

Todoroki thinks Izuku's a bit crazy.

He goes to the gym anyway, and they come back together in time for breakfast, where a half asleep Uraraka glomps onto Todoroki and Iida freaks out over the band-aid on his forehead.

Todoroki and Izuku smile at each other, and in that moment, frost on the window and chill in the dorm kitchen, Uraraka hanging on Todoroki like a monkey and Iida looking for the disinfectant in the bathroom, everything is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The stakeout itself, though normal for hero work, hostage switching specifically, is a bit dull, sitting in a worn down little building, the apartment room empty as it will be destroyed in a week or so. Whitewashed walls long turned to rust and the remnants of various fluids staining the walls, a cobweb in the corner of the wall and musty sunlight filtering through nailed up boards on the window.

"How long until Deku gets here?" Uraraka hummed into her tea, cupping a hand around the edge and blowing lightly on the surface to ensure that none of it spilled.

She and Todoroki sit on a picnic blanket, bright red and white making a stark contrast to the dusty wooden floorboards. Iida is running late, she knows, will not be there for half an hour or so due to a case that he needs to wrap up, but she forgot her phone and thus is counting on Todoroki to relay the information to her.

Todoroki checks his phone, the dim blue light casting faded shadows on his face, and he is quick to close it so that the captors don't see them. "Soon," he sighs.

He doesn't know either, then.

Uraraka smiles a bit, and takes a sip of her tea. "This is nice, isn't it? Having some free time together."

Todoroki's lips twist into a wry smile, "I'm not sure about free time. We _are_ here to make sure a hostage situation doesn't go awry, after all."

"But we're _technically_ off the clock," Uraraka points out, which is true. Four of the top heroes wouldn't be able to all gather like this for a normal mission, it would be overboard.

"We're still dealing with the mafia," Todoroki points out, raising an eyebrow.

Uraraka sighs and presses all her fingers against her cup before letting it go. It hovers in the air and she can pour out the tea into the cup without setting it down or holding it awkwardly with one hand and pouring with the other. "Mafia, schmafia. These are kids testing the waters."

"They're in their twenties," Todoroki points out, biting back a smile.

"Point?" Uraraka narrows her eyes.

Todoroki sets down his tea cup, a small smile on his lips, " _We're_ in our twenties."

"Hush," Uraraka huffs, "We've got more experience."

"Ah," Todoroki raises his eyebrows but does not dispute her claim, instead opting to change the subject. "I thought you had book club with Momo, Kouda and some of the others?"

Uraraka sighs, "They decided to read _The Metamorphosis_ this month and..." she shudders, "You know how I feel about that book."

Todoroki takes a sip of tea to hide his smile and nods once he's finished taking his sip, "I understand," he says, quietly but amused. Uraraka has a vengeance against insects, and reading about a main character that has turned into one still grates on her. (That, and the first... and last... time that she read it, the book made her cry, sobbing about how _he didn't deserve that!_ )

Uraraka huffs, leaning back and yawning, the tips of her fingers brushing over her lips. "You read any good books lately?"

Todoroki takes a moment to think about it. "William Joyce's _Guardians_ series is quite lovely."

"Of course," Uraraka smiles a bit, fond and soft, "You've been in your children's books phase."

Todoroki shrugs, but understands that it's merely an observation, nothing less. Seeing as he didn't have time for fiction when he was younger... Endeavor never approved, and Todoroki didn't see the point in reading fiction until somewhere around the second year of high school... he's catching up, now. "From what I hear, Momo's been really into mysteries lately?"

"Oh, yeah," Uraraka laughed, "She and Tsuyu-chan have been going through Sero's _Case Closed_ collection like there's no tomorrow. They say it's educational."

"It must be," Todoroki smiles a bit, "Sero helped the police force to identify an assumed suicide as a murder case, right? There's got to be _something_ there."

"Maybe we should start reading mysteries as well," Uraraka nudged Todoroki.

He nudged her back, albeit much more softly, "You can. Maybe I'll start reading some _Nancy Drew_."

"Oh _no_ ," Uraraka laughed, "Those aren't mysteries, you know."

"They're written for children," Todoroki shrugs again, the tips of his muted yellow sweater brushing against stray, longer strands of hair that haven't curled around his face or neck. "They're designed to be engaging, exciting. Detailed layering and subtleties aren't exactly the most gripping of stories."

"Depends on who you ask," Uraraka smiles wryly, but doesn't dispute the idea. "Have you read _Neil Flambe?_ There's a kid's series that's, uh, almost a mystery."

Todoroki hums, an invitation for her to continue.

"It's about a fourteen year old with a super nose, basically," Uraraka laughs, "He's a prodigious cook, but he helps solve mysteries on the side because his sense of smell is so powerful that he can help identify the suspect and narrow down the options. It's more flash and snark than real mystery. It's no Agatha Christie," she giggles and agrees at Todoroki's soft murmur of _can anybody be_ , "But it's a fun time. I liked it when I was younger."

Todoroki inclines his head, chin brushing against the edge of his turtleneck, "I'll keep that in mind," he says thoughtfully. "Remind me to write it down on my list later."

Uraraka smiles a bit, "I will," she agrees.

Then there's a knock and the door falls down. A cloud of dust flies up, and as they're coughing, Izuku comes in, wincing. "Sorry, guys," he rubs the back of his neck, "There was a robbery and..."

"It's fine," Uraraka laughs, exchanging glances with Todoroki, "We're still waiting for Iida. Have a seat?"

Izuku beams and sits down, "It's great to see you guys. How have you been?"

"We were talking about mystery books!" Uraraka beams, "Have you read any recently?"

The situation is a bit dull, in the dusty, decrepit building, but the picnic and the company is well worth it, chasing away any boredom that dares to linger. Sitting between Izuku and Todoroki, sipping her tea, Uraraka thinks to herself that good company can make anything worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a relatively quiet night, which Aizawa takes to mean that his students are either studying or plotting something. If it's the former, he feels a twist of satisfaction at having such diligent students, if it's the latter, well, he didn't expect much else out of them so he can't quiet be _disappointed_.

He is having a rare moment where he can actually read a book without tests to mark or Hizashi excitedly chattering about his day (which Aizawa typically likes, but there are moments where he just wants to read in peace, please) and Aizawa has gotten halfway through when someone bursts into his room and yells, "Aizawa-sensei!"

Of course, it's the problem child.

Midoriya looks wide eyed and panicked as he makes vague arm gestures and shouts, "Uraraka passed out!"

 _Passed out_? Aizawa stands up, alarmed, and moves, "Take me to her."

Midoriya must take this as an _ASAP_ type situation so he begins jogging back. Typically, Aizawa would complain, but a student passing out seems serious.

"Did you call Recovery Girl?" Aizawa demands.

"Iida-kun went to get her," Midoriya leads Aizawa to the living area of the dorms, where Uraraka is flopped onto the couch, crowded by the vast majority of class 1-A. "She was talking to us and then suddenly she just told us to get you and a trash bin and then she... just... keeled over and threw up."

"Just like that?" Aizawa kneels down, concerned, "But she was conscious to call for me?"

Tsuyu is leaning on the back of the couch and she ribbits, "Don't worry about it, sensei. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Aizawa wouldn't take _Tsuyu_ to be the type to say that, "What happened?" He leans down, "Uraraka, do you know anything that might have caused this?"

"Period," Uraraka groans.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Of course.

Midoriya still looked extremely concerned, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Uraraka, is this normal?" Aizawa asked, leaning over.

Uraraka nodded, face sheet white, "Normal," she croaked.

Okay.

"Midoriya, help lift her onto my back," Aizawa leaned over, "We should get her up to her own bed. Momo, can you make a hot water pack? Bakugou, heat up some ginger tea, we should have some frozen chopped ginger in the freezer."

The students moved quickly, concern for Uraraka a good motivator.

"Thank you," Uraraka murmured into the crook of Aizawa's neck, eyes closed and chest heaving. Each word seemed to take a lot of effort.

"Don't talk, just rest," Aizawa tried to remember the right procedure for it, "Midoriya, can you show me where Uraraka's room is?"

They made their way quickly, Uraraka occasionally sobbing into Aizawa's shoulder, and Aizawa felt a sharp, distinct gratefulness that he was born male each time.

When they arrive at Uraraka's bedroom, Midoriya moves aside the blanket and puts it over Uraraka after Aizawa sets her down. Uraraka immediately curls up, burying her face in the pillow, and Aizawa pats Midoriya's arm. "I'll go check on Bakugou and the tea and..."

"N-no..." Uraraka shoots out her hand and grabs Aizawa's hand, though her grip is weak and her arm flops as though she used all her energy just to do that, "Stay."

Aizawa glances at Midoriya, who nods back. "I'll go check on the tea, then, sensei," Midoriya says. He leans forward to pat Uraraka on the shoulder and then he leaves.

At loss for what to do, Aizawa begins to run his fingers through Uraraka's hair, the dim memories of advice for how to take care of sick kids from Hizashi coming to mind. Uraraka leans into his touch as much as she can with her sapped energy, eyes closed and breathing pained. In a few minutes, Aizawa comes to the uncomfortable realization that Uraraka's started crying from the pain, and he tries to stay still.

"Is there any way that I can help, Uraraka?" He asks quietly, fingers still carding through her hair.

Uraraka shakes her head, leaving Aizawa with a sense of hopelessness.

Momo arrives soon, thankfully, and the heating pad seems to help Uraraka. Bakugou comes with the ginger tea, which Aizawa has to prop Uraraka up for to help her take a few sips before her weight becomes too heavy and she goes back to a lying down position. Aizawa tries to ignore it when he notices that Uraraka's arms are shaking as she holds the cup of tea.

"Is round face going to be okay?" Bakugou demands, voice soft, and Aizawa can't even properly appreciate that Bakugou is being thoughtful for once.

"She'll be fine," Aizawa reassures Bakugou. (He hopes that she will be. This came with her period, right? Then it should be gone soon... unless she's like this for the rest of the week. If that's the case, Aizawa would be... slightly horrified.)

Uraraka, thankfully (or perhaps worryingly) falls asleep soon, and when Recovery Girl arrives, she just shakes her head and clicks her tongue.

"It's just a period, Aizawa," she says, "No cause for alarm."

"She passed out from the pain," Aizawa whispers as he closes the door to Uraraka's bedroom, "That's not normal, right?"

Recovery Girl shrugs, "Every girl is different. You can talk to her about it once she wakes up."

Aizawa's eyes flicker to the door and he sighs, "Is there anything I can do to make her feel more comfortable?"

"You've already done a good job," Recovery Girl smiles and pats his shoulder, "You're a good teacher."

It doesn't feel as good as it probably should, being told that, when one of his students is sick and passed out in the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, that?" Uraraka laughs. She's still tired and pale, but she seems far better than she had been last night, "Yeah, that's normal. On the first day of every period that I get, I always get cramps until I throw up and pass out from the pain. It's kind of annoying, since sometimes it makes me miss class, but it's only once a month!"

"Do you mind listing the symptoms?" Aizawa asks as he watches Uraraka sip her ginger tea.

"Uh, sure," Uraraka blinks, "It starts with sort of small cramps and headaches, then around two hours in, I feel like someone's carving out a labyrinth in my gut with a knife."

Aizawa pales, "That's very descriptive," he says.

Uraraka smiles at him, "Sorry, sensei, maybe a little dramatic. I've never actually had someone carve anything into my stomach, so I wouldn't know what that feels like. Then I get really dizzy and my head gets foggy, and my limbs lose all energy so they sort of flop over. Then my whole body feels heavy, I throw up, and I'm in pain until I pass out. Not a big deal, really."

"Have you seen a doctor about it?" Aizawa demands, "U.A. has good doctors, we can..."

"I have," Uraraka cuts him off. She smiles, "The first time it happened, actually, my mom called 119. The doctors all said that it's normal, and I should grow out of it once my hormones stop fluctuating."

Aizawa gnaws on his lower lip, "Do all the girls experience this kind of pain on their periods?" He asks. He doesn't think he can do this for every female student, every month. Just the thought drains him.

"No, I'm a bit of an extreme case," Uraraka sighs, "Jirou-chan is lucky. She says that she doesn't even feel anything! She once ran a marathon on her period, you know. I'm totally jealous."

"So it's just you," Aizawa sighs, relieved.

"Yeah," Uraraka offers Aizawa a soft smile, "Thank you for helping me, sensei."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You being with me was more than enough," Uraraka reassures him, "Sorry for taking up your time."

"It's fine," Aizawa shakes his head, "I'm glad that you called for me."

Uraraka smiles at him, "Thanks, sensei."

Aizawa smiles back and wonders when he became so attached to these kids.


End file.
